Escape Artists Never Die
by HarrowingWest
Summary: After some bad stuff happens to Sakura, she ends up with Syaoran. Being totally lost within eachother, they forget something, and Sakura ends up pregnant. But her past is threatening to come back and get her, with a vengeance. Rated M for start and later.
1. Saved!

_**Escape Artists Never Die**_

_Summary: After some bad stuff happens to Sakura, she ends up with Syaoran._

_Being totally lost within eachother, they forget something, and Sakura ends up_

_pregnant. But her past is threatening to come back and get her, with a vengeance._

NOTE: Please don't flame. I just wanted to write and this was the best place for it.

I hope you enjoy what you read, but please refrain from flaming. Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Saved!**

Sakura opened the fridge and tugged out her favourite Vanille ice cream. Feeling low,

she made her way towards the television in her fathers living room. She missed her father.

He had been away for several months for a series of lectures, leaving no one but Touya to

drop in and check on her. She had relied on her recent creep of an ex-boyfriend, Kohaku,

to stay with her. But the thought of him now sent shivers down her spine. She had thought

of calling Syaoran over, but then figured she wouldn't want him to see her so upset and

she'd rather be alone.

She sat and watched her favourite comedy show, to try to cheer herself up. Kohaku had

done the dirty, and was caught with another girl, Minami. When Sakura had told him she

no longer wanted him, he had begged her not to go, but then he had thrown some harsh

and almost scary words, that Sakura couldn't seem to get rid of in her head.

_"I can't believe you did this! You're a disgrace!", Sakura yelled hysterically._

_"Sugar, I didn't know what I was doing, please don't do this!" Kohaku begged, causing_

_Sakura to look away with frustration._

_"NO! Don't call me sugar...I don't want you, all you do is cause pain...Syaoran was right about you._

_I should have listened to him!" she yelled back._

_"You know that fucking kid is a lying shit. I wouldn't be surprised if you've been with_

_him behind my back. I could pass you off as a whore anytime!"_

_Sakura gasped at his words, stuttering to get the better of him "I...I..."_

_"Whats the matter? Cat got your whorish, hypocritical, dirty tongue? I'm going to_

_make yours and his lives hell! I'm going to get you back, whether kicking & screaming_

_bloody murder are necessary or not!" Kohaku raged, walking off in a hurry, fuming beyond_

_all realisation._

Kohaku hadn't been seen for a while, a note on his family house door said they had gone

for vacation. Sakura turned off the TV, not wanting to put on any sort of false happiness when she was

by herself. There was no need. She was afraid of what might happen in future times. She

wanted to avoid Syaoran, in fear of him getting hurt.

She sighed and walked towards the front door, hoping to get some fresh air to cool her hot,

teary eyes. When she was done, she turned ready to close the door when a hand wrapped round

her mouth, to muffle her scream. Her attacker closed the door, and pushed her hard into the living room.

Her knees connected with the table and she fell over it, breaking it with the impact of her fall. Her eyes

opened in shock when she looked up and met the eyes of a face all too well-known. She opened her mouth

to speak, only to find her fear masking her voice.

"I guess this is a surprise. I would've thought you might've listened to what I said" Kohaku said, grinning maliciously

as he stepped closer to her frozen form.

Sakura felt the feel of her body come back and starting backing up, finding her feet.

"I..I thought you had gone away" she said hesitantly.

"My family have. I told them I was staying to study. You know with both of uswith empty houses, we could have

some real fun for once" he said vilely, winking at her dirtily at his last words.

Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth to question him more, Kohaku jumped at her knocking her to the floor.

She screamed in pain as the shards of glass from the glass-top table that were imbedded in her side, inched in deeper.

"My, my, I didn't think you would be screaming in pleasure this much!" Kohaku laughed hard as he pinned her down.

Sakura couldn't speak, she just stared at his face in fear and disbelief.

"You know, I've got myself somewhere to live in Hong Kong. Perhaps I should take you there so I can have you

all to myself."

He started to lean down to kiss her on the lips. When he reached them, Sakura did the only thing she could possibly do.

She bit down on his bottom lip drawing a fierce amount of blood.

"Ow! You bitch! That hurt! You're gonna pay!" He spat in her face as he ripped of her shirt she was wearing. Sakura made

a weeping sound of protest and tried to fight him off. He laughed at her attempts and began to kiss down her body, reaching

her innocent hips where her shorts interrupted his plans. He soon started undoing the buttons and zip, while Sakura wriggled

around, trying to escape him, causing as little amount as pain as possible to her fragile and damaged body.

Neither Kohaku nor Sakura hear the front creek open.

Syaoran stepped through the door timidly. He could hear rustling from the living room. The lights were off so he just dismissed

it as Kero being up to something weird as usual. He began to ascend the stairs, when he heard a weak cry, and someone

whispering something to someone else. He stopped in his tracks. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Sakura's bedroom light on

outside. He quietly walked down the stairs, inching closer to the living room door. He heard more whispering.

"You're going to regret breaking up with me, my dirty little slut. That's all you'll be now" Syaroan heard someone say followed by

a soft cry that sounded like the girl he cared about so much. He began to flare with pure anger as he switched the light on and

ran at whoever was in there hurting his best friend. He launched himself at the figure laying on top of Sakura, throwing a punch.

Syaoran didn't have time to deal another blow before Kohaku jumped up running from the room, Syaoran in close pursuit. Kohaku

threw the front door open and ran into the night. Syaoran stood there for a moment, his chest heaving with anger. Then he

remembered Sakura was still in the living room. He rushed back in, stopping when he took in the actual sight of her. She was

laying on the floor in her underwear, leaning on her elbows for leverage, with the biggest look of fear in her eyes than he'd

ever seen in his life. She had glass stuck in her side and there was blood seeping from the wounds.

Once he had overcome the shock and controlling his urge to stare at her half-naked body, he ran over, taking her in his arms

to give relief to her arms holding her up. Sakura burst into tears, unable to control the speedy flow.

"Shh it's okay, no one is going to hurt you while I'm here" He said soothingly, rocking her gently so as to not make her pain any worse.

He pulled out his cell phone, dialling Touya's phone number.

"Hello?" a voice came from the end.

"Touya, Sakura's been attacked, I need you to come rou-" before Syaoran could finish, Touya had hung up. Syaoran took this that he

was on his way.

"Sakura..." he said looking at her sadly, "Why didn't you call me and ask me to come over? You shouldn't have been alone"

"I..I...didn't want to bother you with this stuff...I thought I was better to be alone. I'm s..s..sorry" she said, passing out from the pain,

and shock.

"You wouldn't have been bothering me." he said softly, brushing the tear soaked hair from her face.

Touya and Yukito both came flying through the door, pausing with shock also at the scene infront of them. Sakura was in a state, but

with eyes closed in that kid that always annoyed Touya so much's arms. That kid looked up at them momentarily, with watery, confused eyes.

"Sakura!" Touya yelled running over to where Syaoran had her in his arms. Yukito ran off and quickly returned with a blanket, some iodine,

some cotton wool and some stitching wire that had been in the cupboard for Aid purposes.

Touya held out his arms demandingly, wanting to hold his little sister. Syaoran stared at him, thinking it best to just hand her over in the

situation. He gently passed her to Touya. Yukito passed Syaoran the blanket, with which Syaoran delicately tucked round Sakura leaving

her glassy wounds on show so Yukito could treat them. Whilst Yukito tugged and prodded and cleaned Syaoran just stared as Sakura's

peaceful face. Something turned in his stomach and punched up into his chest as he watched her. Touya switched between watching

Yukito and watching the expressions going from soft, to angry, to pained, then back to soft again on Syaoran's face as he stared at Sakura.

_"Oh boy..."_ Touya thought to himself.


	2. Here in my room

**Escape Artists Never Die**

**Chapter 2: Here in My Room**

The next few days were hard on everyone. Fujitaka was called back home after the incident, worried for his

daughter, feeling guilty for leaving her alone.

Sakura had been waking up, but would only lay in bed and look up at the ceiling, her usual cheeriness not

resident in her at all. Fujitaka would stand in her bedroom doorway with Touya, just hoping that she would look

at them.

Syaoran hadn't visited. He was so choked up, and blamed himself for no real reason. He had several people

out looking for Kohaku so he could crush him personally with his own hands. He was beginning to think

that he was going to explode soon if he didn't get his feelings out for her. It was with that he decided he

would go to her house and see her. He NEEDED to see her. He had been phoning Fujitaka to see how

she was progressing and so far all he had got was "same as before, son".

Syaoran arrived outside the door to Sakura's house and lifted his fist to knock on the door. He hesitated, but

then went for it deciding this was the right thing. Touya opened the door, and was for once, almost happy to see

the kid standing there, with his messy hair. He needed to sharpen up.

"Kid..." Touya said looking Syaoran in the eye.

"C..Can I come in?" Syaoran stuttered, not in fear of Touya, but in nervousness about what he wanted to do.

Touya silently opened the door, and then pointed up the stairs, hinting that Sakura was still up there. Syaoran slipped

off his shoes and then steadily climbed the stairs. He slowly opened the door to her bedroom, peeking through the

crack before properly entering, just incase she was getting changed. He saw her asleep in her bed, snuggled up,

looking as if nothing in the world had bothered her. Her nose occasionally twitched from a strand of hair aggravating

her small nose. He smiled to himself and walked over to her bed, removing the irritating hair. After that he just watched

her sleeping. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring, when she stirred.

All of a sudden a frown returned to her face and with her eyes still closed, she grimaced as she rolled over, her side still

causing her pain. Her eyes flitted open and took their usual point on the ceiling.

"Sakura..." Syaoran said softly. He reached out and took hold of her hand, but was met with no pressure on his own. She

seemed dead to the world. He shifted on the spot and then sat on the edge of her bed. He wanted her to look at him so badly,

wanted to know that she wasn't upset with him for not coming to see her, and that most of all she was alright. It was horrifying

to see her completely spiritless under her pink blanket, staring at the ceiling.

"Sakura...I'm sorry...for not coming sooner." He said searching her face for any sort of response. Nothing. Blank as a sheet of paper.

He sighed, trying to think of something else to say. He really wished he'd thought of something BEFORE coming here and

embarrassing himself. This wasn't about him though. Sakura shifted and turned on her side that wasn't hurt, away from Syaoran.

_"Oh well...atleast she's staring at something else now" _Syaoran thought. He suddenly got the urge to lay with her. And thats exactly

what he did. He clambered onto the other side of her bed so he was laying down facing her. When he looked at her, she just closed

her eyes, so she didn't have to stare at him. He sighed again in defeat and closed his own eyes. He soon heard the soothing sound

of deep breathing showing that Sakura was asleep. Syaoran hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"You take the breath right out of me..." he whispered, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

He then got a complete shock as Sakura shifted closer to his warmth. He could feel her warm breath on his chest, and felt guilty as he

got thoughts in his head that he shouldn't be thinking. He smiled and put his arms around her bringing her closer so that her cheek was

pressed against his chest. She draped her arm around his waist and let out a deep sigh.

_"This is freakin bliss"_ Syaoran thought in his head as he let his eyes close again, letting sleep claim him, not being able to help it.

Touya pressed his ear to Sakura's door, narrowing his eyes.

_"That kid better not be pushing her..."_ He thought in his head. He slowly opened the door and almost fell over at what he saw. The kid

was on his little sisters bed. Syaoran was laying on his back, with Sakura laying on his shoulder, her arm over his chest and one leg

draped over him. The kid had his arms around her, with his face in her hair. Touya started steaming with fury when he noticed something

that he couldn't argue with. The smile on his little sisters face as she slept.

_"I guess I'll leave them...for now"_


	3. Everything you want

**Escape Artists Never Die**

**Chapter 3: Everything you want**

Syaoran woke up with a start, forgetting he had a small girl attached to him. He looked at her,

and smiled, feeling content with just lying there with her. He kissed her forehead again, and

pulled the blanket up to her chin. He watched as she stirred, looking ready to wake up. He saw

the all too familiar frown appear on her face, as she breathed in deeply. The frown was quickly

replaced by the smallest smile, as she snuggled closer to Syaoran. He was positively beaming

at the result of her smile, albeit a small one. He brushed the soft hair from her face.

"Sakura...Are you awake?" Syaoran said quietly. He didn't receive an answer so just assumed

she was still asleep.

He closed his eyes, not planning on sleeping, but just trying to rest his eyes while he was with her.

"Did you find him?" Sakura mumbled, her eyes still closed. Syaoran's eyes shot open, as he gently

tried to sit up, making Sakura's head fall to the pane of his flat stomach. Syaoran looked at her softly,

a look only for her, and then slumped his shoulders feeling guilty.

"They're still looking..." He replied looking up at the ceiling, as if praying.

"Oh..." was all he heard back from Sakura. He watched her, stroking her cheek. Just as he was

enjoying the moment, a frantic Tomoyo burst through the door, shortly followed by Eriol.

"Sakura! I got here as soon as I could, are you okay!?" Tomoyo blurted out a bit over the top before

noticing that Sakura was cuddling Syaoran, and that Syaoran had an odd look on his face.

"Tomoyo..calm down" Eriol said calmly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Syaoran, I heard what happened...Thanks for saving her. Whats going on here anyway?" Tomoyo

asked looking almost sly.

"I REALLY don't think this is the time to be talking about things like that. Sakura's trying to rest. Lets

talk outside." Syaoran said as he tried to shift Sakura off him gently, hearing a small sound of protest

from Sakura.

"I'll be back in a little bit" he said to her.

Once outside the door, Tomoyo nearly drilled Syaoran into the ground with questions.

"Whats happened to Kohaku then?" she said looking worried.

"We don't know. I've got people looking for him. Nobody knows where he might've gone. His

family know nothing. He's just disappeared." Syaoran said looking at his feet.

"Whats going on between you two then!? Why wasn't I told!?" Tomoyo exploded.

"Whoa hold on. Nothing is. We're still as we were, I was just comforting her. All she's done is

stare at the ceiling until now."

"Well do you want me to stay with her now, I'm sure I can take it from here?" Tomoyo felt the urge

that she needed to protect her long term best friend.

"I'd rather stay with her if you don't mind." Syaoran said looking awkward. Tomoyo and Eriol both

looked at eachother with "O" shaped mouths.

"Okay well...take care of her. I'll drop by tomorrow" Tomoyo said as Eriol dragged her away.

Syaoran sighed, but then smiled as he turned around and opened the door to go back to Sakura.

He blushed bright red when he saw her standing in her underwear, but then turned to look deeply

concerned at how deathly skinny she was. She looked at him with an exhuasted face, and he understood

that she didn't want to be bothered with people fussing, and that she wanted to take her own time.

Instead he closed the door and waited outside until he heard a quiet "come in". He walked in and stared

at her for a while. When a small smile appeared of her face he brought her into his arms, and they just stood,

hugging for ages.

"I was really afraid" Syaoran said finally.

Sakura cocked her head to the side in a cute manner and said "What for?"

"...that...I was going to lose you..." he replied quietly not looking her in the eye.

She pulled him closer and smiled against his chest. "Thank you...for saving me...I didn't mean to worry you"

Syaoran smiled and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair as he stuck his face in it's softness.

"You...smell really nice" Syaoran chuckled wanting to just share the moment, and not want to ruin it by talking

about bad things. That could wait.

"Syaoran...will you stay with me...when dad goes away again?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

Syaoran grinned so wide, Sakura wondered if it had hurt, "I would love to" he said kissing her on the forehead.

Sakura felt the urge to kiss him more than ever. She really wanted him. But was so afraid. What if anything happens

again? Syaoran wouldn't ever do that sort of thing...would he?

Syaoran watched as a confused and angry expression appeared on Sakura's face as she stared at his chest.

"What's wrong?" He said trying to get her to look at him. Eventually she looked him in the eye.

"Nothing..I was just...thinking" she said switching between looking at his eyes and lips. She inched her feet closer to his

and leaned forward. Syaoran caught the drift and almost scoffed with excitement, but instead bent down and brushed his

lips on hers, and slowly deepening the kiss. It soon became heated and passionate, and Syaoran pulled away, worried

about scaring her with the fact that he wanted to throw her on the bed right there.

"We..should stop." he said breathing heavily.

"Uh...yeah...I should go see my dad and my brother. Can you..uhm..help me down the stairs...I'm kind of weak?" Sakura

said batting her eyelids.

Syaoran grinned and took her arm. "Maybe...you should carry me?" Sakura said slyly. Syaoran didn't even notice,

and was more than happy as he picked her up and started carrying her down the stairs.


End file.
